The present invention relates generally to louver mechanisms and, in particular, to an enclosed louver mechanism contained within a louvered panel for actuating a plurality of louvers.
Various louver mechanisms have been developed to simultaneously actuate a plurality of louvers of a louvered panel and/or window covering. Many of these mechanisms employ a tilt rod or other such actuating member which is external of the louvered panel to actuate the louvers. Although functionally able to open and close the louvers, these designs are not as aesthetically pleasing since the actuating member is always visible. Additionally, in the case of a tilt rod for example, the end of the tilt rod not attached to the louver mechanism can sometimes swing into and interfere with the louvers to further detract from both the function and aesthetics of the louvered panel.
In response, some louver or shutter designs have been developed which employ a louver mechanism without a tilt rod. These designs instead are configured so that manual adjustment of one louver causes a like adjustment of the remaining louvers. Examples of these designs can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,887,391 and 4,974,362 to Briggs. Although perhaps aesthetically pleasing, the shutters disclosed in Briggs '391 and '362 are limited in their range of motion and cannot be rotated through a full 180.degree. of rotation. A full 180.degree. of rotation is often desirable to provide a choice of light transmission patterns through the louvers at a given partially closed position. For example, to prevent a passerby from being able to look into a first floor window while still allowing light to enter through the window, it is desirable to be able to adjust the louvers partially closed with the louvers angled downward toward the window. Conversely, to prevent a passerby from being able to look up into a second floor window while still allowing light to enter through the window, it is desirable to be able to adjust the louvers partially closed with the louvers angled upward toward the window.
Additionally, the louvered panels disclosed in Briggs '391 and '362 are pivotable about their respective ends and, as a result, require an increased operating envelope to permit full extension of the louvers when in their open position. A reduced clearance envelope adjacent the louvered panel is preferred, however, to provide greater flexibility when decorating adjacent to the louvered panel and to further minimize the potential for interference with or damaging of the louvered panel.
With these thoughts in mind, a need exists for an improved louver mechanism. Such a louver mechanism should not include unsightly tilt rods or other exposed actuating mechanisms. Additionally, such a louver mechanism should be capable of movement through a full 180.degree. of rotation and should have a reduced operating envelope. Further, such a louver mechanism should be easily and reliably adjustable between its various open and closed positions.